


Far Worse Things

by KaelsMiscellany



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012), The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Gen, Mab enjoys her plotting, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Things arn't always what they seem, Underhandedly saving the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 06:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaelsMiscellany/pseuds/KaelsMiscellany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Major spoilers for Cold Days!</p>
<p>“Good. Too many of them gone would have been detrimental to the children, and we don't need another leak.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Far Worse Things

**Author's Note:**

> So this came completely out of nowhere and basically held me up at gun-point until I wrote it.
> 
> First time writing in either fandom, but it was definitely fun.
> 
> Title comes from one of my all time favorite Dresden Files passages/ quotes: “There are far, far worse things to be than a monster.”

The room is bitterly cold. Not that it's three inhabitants notice.

The young woman in the bed is fast asleep, and has been for the past two weeks. The older woman sits on the bed next to her and absentmindedly brushes multi-colored hair away from the younger's face.

The shadowed man-who-isn't-truly-a-man, his form shifting and changing: black hair lengthening, his back robe gaining shades of green and blue, sits in a chair and is speaking. “The children were able to revive Sanderson, as we'd hoped, free of the adversary. Luckily for us the Guardians relative autonomy from each other meant that the infestation had not spread to the others.”

It had been. . .disconcerting to wear the guise of Pitch Black again. To be that creature who hated and raged and saw fear as nothing more than a tool. The Guardians had been as they always were: cheerful and well-meaning, if sometimes ill-conceived with their notions, though it amazed him that they did not notice that one of their own had been taken. 

The older woman nods; a strand of her white hair escapes from her complex braid and brushes against the younger, who shifts slightly and gives a soft sigh. “Good. Too many of them gone would have been detrimental to the children and we don't need another leak.”

The man-who-isn't hadn't been there, but he'd felt the echoes of the power shift, felt his queen's pain. He is too far away to reach her, but a shadow rises from beneath the bed to entwine with her free hand. Freezing red lips twist in a smile. He continues with his report. “The Guardians 'defeated' me, and after re-incorporating the 'nightmares' I returned here.”

Opalescent blue-green eyes finally leave the younger woman to meet the man's silver-gold ones. “And now they will be on alert for any similar attack against the children and should be able to deal with it on their own.” A wry smile twists her lips. “If not, my knight should be able to leave Demonreach in a few months, he does enjoy being the hero.”

The man inclines his head, deferring to her amusement, if what she implies is true than the new Knight should get along well with the Guardians. “And I?”

The hand brushing the young woman's hair moves to her wrist and begins it's soothing motion again. “Rashid says he would appreciate your return to the Gates, but that it is not required of you.”

He opens his mouth to speak, but her hand with the shadow rises to forestall him. “If I may finish.” He closes his mouth. “The Erlkönig has insinuated that he would enjoy your company in the Hunt, you would have more latitude concerning visits, as well as helping by tracking down those infested that have so far gone unnoticed. But your chances of running into any of the Guardians again is greatly increased, North has been known to join in on occasions, and to a lesser extent Bunnymund. It is, however, your choice.”

The idea of being able to choose is slightly frightening, it has not been an option for him for many centuries. And weighing the pros and cons will take time. “May I have some time to deliberate my Queen?”

Her eyes return to the young woman on the bed. “A day.”

He rises and bows. He starts to turn to leave then pauses. “And what about Jack Frost?”

She turns her head to face him and arches a white eyebrow. “What of him?”

“He practically _reeked_ of your influence, you cannot say that is by pure chance.” It had nearly taken him by surprise during their first meeting at the Tooth Fairy's palace, and then _had_ taken him by surprise after he'd killed the Sandman, and nearly got turned into an icicle for the trouble.

Mab gives him an unkind smile, the temperature in the room drops further. “You are right Kozmotis, I cannot. But I do not need to.”

**Author's Note:**

> I may continue this. . .if I ever find out what Mab wants with Jack. . .


End file.
